I will wait for you *~*
by Child Of the Faeries
Summary: A sweet little Mimato.... set before Season 2....


*~* I will wait for you *~*by Child of the Faeries  
  
A sweet little Mimato. Not much I can say about it.... it takes place before Season 2.  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any of it's characters.   
  
  
  
  
I remember when we left the Digital World for good. When we thought that we could never return, never meet our dear friends again. She cried.  
  
I nearly died.  
  
I had to leave Gabumon. my closest friend in the world- my friend that knew me better than myself. But I didn't cry. I was too cool for that.  
  
She wasn't.   
  
I felt sorry for her, partially because I had never really been very nice to her. Too worried about T.K., I had never really gotten to know her very well. But I also felt sorry for her because I knew what she was going through. I was going through it, too.  
  
In the trolley car, I sat beside her and for one of the first times our eyes met. I smiled and rested my hand on hers for reassurance. She smiled back, her eyes sparkling, and I saw something change in those eyes- something that I couldn't understand.  
  
  
  
  
  
Once I returned home, everything fell back into place again. Dad didn't ask any questions- I suspected that he knew he wouldn't understand the answers.  
  
I was suprised when Mimi called three days later. "Um.... hi. I was just bored.....and thought maybe you and I could get together?" Her voice sounded so sweet and innocent over the phone, I just couldn't say no.  
  
Jotting down her address, I jogged over to where her apartment was and rang the doorbell. She answered the door, her face flushed with pleasure.  
  
"Matt!" she exclaimed, grabbing my hand and pulling me in. Her hands, without gloves on, felt soft against the roughness of mine. Then I realized how out of place I was. I was wearing a black shirt and dirty jeans, and my shoes were scuffed. Mimi's apartment was like a mansion- an extremely clean mansion.   
  
Her mom was laying on the couch, playing with Mimi's little brother. " Mimi dear, who's your friend?"  
  
Mimi smiled and said," This is Matt, Mom."  
  
"Oh," her mom said," the one you have a crush on?'  
  
"Mom!!!" Mimi exclaimed, turning red. I eyed the door, ready to leave. This didn't look so good.  
  
"Why don't you two go play in your room and I'll order us some supper, okay Mimi?" her mom said, and Mimi immediately brightened up.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
I almost grumbled as we walked to her room. I was too old to play dolls with a little 11 year old! Being 12, I was too mature for this kind of thing.  
  
She looked kind of embarrassed when she opened her door and we were engulfed in pink. "I know pink isn't your favorite color.....but.....it's mine."   
  
Her room horrified me. Pink, pink everywhere!!!! Dolls and roses and tea cups, all pink!! I sighed. This was going to be a long afternoon.   
  
The phone rang , and Mimi answered it. " Hello Anna! Yeah.... I can't wait for school to start....."  
  
I walked around her room, looking at all of the stuff she had posted on her walls. Backstreet Boys posters and pictures of all of her friends. Then I noticed something green on her desk. It was a painting of Palmon. The painting was surrounded by paints and brushes.  
  
"You paint?" I ask her when she got off the phone.  
  
"Yup. I love to paint." She looked at me almost shyly. "Can I paint a picture of you?"  
  
I hesitated, then slowly nodded my head. "Sure. Why not?" Sitting down on the floor, I watched as she got out her paints and studied me. I met her eyes, and she looked away.   
  
"You need to do something. I can't just paint you sitting there."  
  
I reached into my pocket and pulled out my faithful harmonica. "Can I play this?" She nodded, and I started to play.... not a tune, really, but something from inside of me.  
  
Time seemed to stop while we were in her room. She painted, looking off into space from time to time. I played my harmonica and thought about her. She was so pretty..... why had I failed to notice that? We had been in the Digi-World together for months, and yet I had never given her a second thought.   
  
I had always thought that Mimi would get together with Joe. They had gone off together for a while. But then Joe ditched her........   
  
Izzy also seemed to like Mimi... maybe. I had thought so. So I left her alone. I let those two boys fight it out behind her back.  
  
But.....now I was falling in love with her......   
  
"I'm done," Mimi exclaimed happily, holding up her picture.  
  
The painting was crude and childish, but you could clearly see me playing my harmonica and.......Gabumon by my side.   
  
I missed him. I felt warm tears washing over my eyes and I blinked. "Could I have this?" I whispered, ashamed of my suddenly years.  
  
"Of course," Mimi said softly. I got up and took the paper from her. Then I leaned close to kiss her on the cheek.   
  
At the last moment, she turned her head and our lips met. I felt her kissing me back, and I realized that I never wanted this moment to end. I opened my eyes and saw Mimi's brown eyes looking back at me lovingly.   
  
"Matt........"  
  
Her door opened, and Mimi's mom walked in. "Anyone want tacos?"  
  
  
  
  
One cold, grey day I asked Mimi out. She said yes.  
  
  
School started soon after that. I was in the eighth grade, so my locker wasn't anywhere near Mimi's. I was hanging out at my locker with some of my friends when I saw her walking our way.  
  
"Whoa. Who is that?" one of my friends asked, looking longingly at Mimi in her tight mini-skirt and shirt.  
  
"That, my friends, is my girlfriend Mimi," I said. They all looked at me in disbelief.  
  
"Dream on Ishida."  
  
Mimi walked up, waving, and kissed me on the cheek. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close, kissing her long and hard.  
  
My friends cheered and slapped my back. Mimi and I turned red, but it was worth it.   
  
  
  
  
My affection for Mimi grew. We hang out together all of the time before school, often receiving jealous glares from Izzy and Joe.   
  
She called me everyday, so when she called on Thursday night, I wasn't too suprised.  
  
"Hey babe. What's up?" I asked lightly. Then she started to cry over the phone.  
  
"Mimi, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned. She had been totally fine at school.  
  
"Matt...... we're moving," I heard through her sobs.   
  
"What?? Where?" I asked, stunned.  
  
"New York. In America." Each one of her words hit me like a brick.  
  
My head was pounding. "When?"  
  
"Less than six months. Daddy has to leave in six weeks. The rest of us will move there soon after." My heart almost stopped. Less than six months......  
  
"Can I come over, Mimi?" I asked. I needed to see her. I needed to kiss her and be with her.  
  
"Can I meet you in the park?" she asked. I agreed and threw on a pair of shoes. Rushing down the street, I collapsed on a bench and waited for Mimi's arrival.   
  
She arrived about five minutes later, her eyes red and puffy, hair a mess. "Oh Matt...... I don't want to leave you."  
  
"Mimi...." I whispered softly, running my fingers through her beautiful chestnut hair. "I love you."  
  
She looked at me lovingly, and we kissed. She cuddled closer to me, and I kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Everything will work out, Mimi. It always does."  
  
  
  
It's funny how fast time flies when you don't want it to. One minute I was kissing her head in the park, the next we were saying good-bye.  
  
"We might never see each other again," I mused sadly. Mimi shook her head.  
  
"I'll come back and visit. And once I finish school, I'll move back to Japan."  
  
"Mimi, it's going to be hard..... with you in the U.S. and me here....."  
  
"Don't worry, Matt. I love you. I wouldn't even think about going out with someone else. We're meant to be together."  
  
"Do you really think that?" I said softly. I was almost crying. I was going to miss her so much.  
  
"Of course I do. We'll be together again someday. And when we are, I'll kiss you like you've never been kissed before." Her brown eyes flashed, full of mirth.  
  
I gave her a small kiss, wrapping my arms around her. "I'll be here. Waiting for your return."   
  
A voice announced that it was now time for passengers to board her plane. It was then that tears started to fall out of her eyes."Matt, I love you......" Weeping, her mom pulled her away from me and towards the gate.  
  
"I'll wait for you!" I yelled to her as she vanished into darkness.  
  
  
  
  
I stood alone as her plane taxied down the runaway, tears filling my eyes, and for the first time I let them fall unchecked.  
  
I put my fingers to the glass, following the airplane as it started to fly away.   
  
"Someday, please return to me."  
  
  
  
  



End file.
